NYU or You?
by P.A.M4Life
Summary: Brittany makes a difficult decision to protect Santana...but is it what she really wants?


AN: This is a one-shot that has been in my head for a while (oh the things you think up while riding the bus to class).

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe this!"<p>

Rachel stormed into the rehearsal room where everyone was getting ready. They had made it to Nationals and planned to win this year. Rachel and Finn had already been warned and agreed to keep their lips to themselves. New Directions was ready to take home a national championship trophy. However, a certain situation may derail their plans.

"What's going on?" Finn asked his wife quickly.

"We have less than an hour until Nationals begin and Santana is crying in the bathroom. She locked herself in and refuses to come out!"

Trying to calm the brunette and be a leader, Finn thought of the best solution "Uh well…why don't we just find Brittany, I'm sure she can get her out."

Rachel gave Finn a scolding look. "I already thought of that and I can't find her anywhere!"

The entire Glee club is now up and worried about the situation. Hearing about Santana crying isn't something new. The group understands that the Latina can sometimes be emotional. However now that the blonde who would help her cope has disappeared, the team is more concerned.

"What are we going to do? We need them, especially for The Troubletones number!" Kurt blurted out.

"I think the best thing to do is to split up and try to find Brittany. At the same time some people should keep trying to get Santana out of the bathroom." Blaine reasoned.

Everyone gave silent nods in agreement to the plan. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt went to go comfort Santana and try to convince her to come out of the bathroom. The rest of the group split up to find Brittany in the building.

While everyone was running around shouting Brittany's name and asking everyone they saw if they had seen the blonde dancer, Quinn headed directly to one location.

* * *

><p>"I knew I'd find you up here." Quinn approached Brittany ready to console one of her closest friends.<p>

"How did you know I was here? Was I thinking too loudly again?" Brittany replied while sitting upon a brick that was displaced on the rooftop she escaped to. The view from the roof overlooked the city, which was comforting, but Brittany stayed a safe distance away from the ledge of the tall building.

Quinn giggled at the blonde's reasoning and took a seat next to her before responding. "No not that. I remember when Lord Tubbington relapsed on ecstasy you went to the school roof because it made talking to duck shaped clouds easier." Brittany nodded in agreement to her friend's statement.

"So, why are you up here while Santana is downstairs crying in a bathroom?"

Brittany frowned, reflecting guilt and pain. She knew she was the cause of Santana's tears and she hates when the Latina is sad. "I…I broke up with her." It hurt the blonde to even utter the words.

Quinn's face showed disbelief and worry to Brittany's response. "What? Why?"

The dancer instantly grimaced at Quinn's reaction. Mainly because those were the exact questions Santana asked when she told her she wanted to break up. She also really hated the answer to the questions.

"Did you know that Santana got into NYU?" A surprised Quinn shook her head from side to side. Brittany smiled slightly at her best friend's achievement. "Yeah she was accepted on a full scholarship. She has always wanted to go there. She would always tell me that the two of us would take over New York. I would be going to Juilliard while she kicked ass at NYU."

"That seems awesome Britt. Why would that make you break up with her?" Quinn asked confused.

"She also applied to Ohio State University at Lima as a backup, you know, just in case." Quinn continued listening to Brittany waiting for the reason to appear. "I'm not going to graduate Quinn."

The short haired girl was actually surprised. She knew the Brittany wasn't book smart but she figured the blonde got this far without being held back, so there was no reason to do it now. She assumed Figgins would give the tall girl a break and let her graduate on time. Quinn was going to speak until she noticed that Brittany was continuing the story.

She began again "I know. Not really surprising huh." The cheerleader smirked slightly. "I told San about it. After she threatened to kidnap Figgins and force him to make me graduate, she told me she wouldn't go to NYU. She had gotten into OSU, so she figured she would just stay there for a year so that we could be close and then we would go to New York together after I graduate next year." It finally came clear to Quinn Brittany's reasoning for the break up, but she waited for the other blonde to clarify.

"I can't let her do that. She has always wanted to get away from Ohio and leave all of it behind. I can't let her give that up for me. So I figured if we weren't together, she'd have no reason to stay in Ohio." Brittany finished.

Quinn looked at the broken girl. It was clear that her decision was the opposite of what she really felt. The dancer just loved Santana so much that she would protect her at all costs. Quinn envied the love of her two friends and felt compelled to make everything right.

"Britt, Santana loves you. That's why she doesn't want to leave you behind. Maybe there is another way for you two to make it work? There is Skype, Facebook, email, and I'm sure she will come home as much as she can. Plus there are those long breaks." Quinn tried to reason with her friend; however she felt it wasn't working.

"It's not just that." Brittany began to explain "Why should she have to sacrifice the chance to be with one of those smart NYU girls to commit to a dumb girl who couldn't even graduate on time? She's so amazing and she deserves more than me."

Quinn final understood everything. Brittany was nervous, insecure and intimidated even by Santana leaving to go to New York without her. Maintaining the relationship would take hard work, but unlike Brittany, Quinn knew it would be worth it.

"Remember when I said I just wanted someone to love me when we were in New York last time for Nationals?" Brittany nodded not really understanding how it was relevant. "Well I wanted to say like you and Santana love each other, but I knew San wasn't ready for that yet." Brittany was surprised that Quinn knew about them back then. Quinn noticed the surprised look in the dancer's eye. "Don't be so shocked. You guys would be pretty loud in your bunk at cheer camp." Brittany laughed remembering those times in the small cabins.

Quinn placed her arm around Brittany to comfort her more. "What you two have is special. New York will not change that. You guys will be able to survive that one year a part and then kick New York's ass!" They both laughed at the shorter girl's bluntness.

Brittany still had some insecurity "How can you be so sure?"

Quinn thought for a moment and found the best answer "Well the glee club has this little motto that states, Brittana is Endgame."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me and Santana?" Brittany responded puzzled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Let's just get off of this roof and get your girl." They smiled at each other, stood up and headed to the bathroom that contained a certain Latina.

* * *

><p>"We need holy water! That is the only way we can stop Satan!" Kurt exclaimed.<p>

The comfort team for Santana was failing miserably as the brunette cheerleader was shouting expletives and threatening everyone trying to calm her. As Kurt turned around he noticed the two blondes quickly heading toward the bathroom. "Oh thank God Britt is here!"

"What is going on?" Quinn asked noticing the distress of Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt.

Mercedes pointed toward Brittany and answered. "Her girlfriend is the devil! That's what." She could usually handle Santana, but the attitude of the brunette currently was plain evil.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore!" An angry Santana yelled from the small room. This broke Brittany's heart because she knew that the brunette's despair was her fault.

"I'll talk to her." Brittany knocked on the door trying to get Santana to let her in. "San? San please let me in. I just want to talk about this." Brittany waited for a while until the only response she got was a click that signaled Santana had unlocked the door. The blonde entered into the room and locked the door behind her.

Soon, the rest of the glee club filed into the hotel room where the bathroom was located. Quinn had texted everyone saying she found Britt and things would be fixed soon.

Inside the bathroom Brittany tried to explain everything to the Santana. The blonde noticed that her best friend's eyes were extremely red as a result of all her tears. The bathroom was also a mess from the Latina's tantrum. "Baby I'm sorry." Brittany tried to get a hold of Santana's hand, but the brunette moved before she could grasp her.

"You're sorry? You break up with me without a reason and you tell me you're sorry?" Santana had never really been upset with the blonde before. These feelings were all new to her, so yelling at her former girlfriend was a foreign act.

"Bab…"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your 'Baby' anymore remember?" Santana was showing anger toward the blonde, but inside she was devastated and confused. What had she done to make Brittany dump her?

For the first time in their relationship, Brittany had to be assertive and controlling over Santana. She knew that that was the only way the brunette would listen. So in response to Santana's slam the blonde used her body to push the Latina against the sink, essentially trapping her. She gently grabbed the brunette's chin and forced her to look her in the eye.

"Baby" Brittany sternly used the endearment, ignoring Santana's request, to prove that she wasn't giving up and she had a point to make. "I didn't break up with you because I don't love you. It's because I don't want you to give up your dreams for me…"

"But Britt.." Santana softened and tried to interrupt

"No. Let me finish. NYU is your dream and I won't let you stay in Ohio for me. I did this because I want you to be happy. You deserve so much more than me and I…I guess I just felt insecure and scared. So I thought if we weren't together you would be able to go away to New York and…."

Santana cut Brittany off with a sweet, lingering kiss. She pulled back slowly and looked back into the blonde's eyes. "Britt you make me so happy. You are more than I deserve. You're perfect, and if staying in Ohio for a year means I get to be with perfection, I'm willing to do that."

"But I don't want you to sacrifice for me. It's my fault that I can't graduate this year. You shouldn't be punished for that." Brittany continued to explain to the Latina.

"Britt.." Santana started.

The blonde stopped the brunette once again "I love you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stay with you. We can survive together being long distance for a year. I promise. And I'm sorry for ever doubting that we could make it."

A smile appeared upon the Santana's face "So, you are willing to do a long distance relationship with me for a year?"

Brittany had a huge smile on her face. "Of course. You just need to teach me how to use the computer so we can have Skype sex." They laughed and kissed once again to seal their agreement to be apart for a year after graduation.

The couple exited the bathroom where they noticed all of their classmates falling to the floor due to the unexpected opening of the bathroom door.

"Ugh, you guys are so nosy!" Santana exclaimed.

"Well, you two did interrupt important rehearsal time with this situation and that time could be essential to…"

"Shut it Hobbit." The brunette stated to silence Finn's wife. "Now who is ready to win this National's trophy?"

Everyone cheered ignoring the drama that had just occurred.

As they traveled down the corridor Santana wanted to clarify something. "Just one thing about next year Britt. Make sure to tell Wheels and Leprechaun that just because I 'm not around does not mean they can try to get with you."

"But San it wouldn't be cheating remember. Their plumbing is different." Santana was about to explain why it would be wrong until Brittany gave her a playful wink.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. If so or if not let me know in the reviews. It came out a little bit better than I thought it would. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Passive voice is my enemy! Random tidbit: Ohio State University at Lima is conveniently a real school. Also I am not exactly a Finchel fan but I figured making them married in this would be okay.<p> 


End file.
